While She Slept
by caughtinblackseyes
Summary: Sarah believes her life has returned to normal now that she's back in her own world and that Jareth no longer has power over her. But, she is mistaken and when she discovers whay happened while she slept; her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Jareth watched as the mortal girl twirled around and round, clearly enjoying her little impromptu party. He, himself, had to watch the festivities from afar. He hadn't been invited. Not that he'd expected to be, he thought with a devilish grin. Sarah would never have summoned him again. _Not_ that she could even if she had desired it, he was no longer hers to command. Still, he sat, like so many times before, perched on a limb outside her bedroom window… watching. Her long dark hair swung wildly, alternately fanning out behind her and splashing across the rounded bones on her rosy hued face.

Her friends, those silly little creatures, flocked closely to her spinning form, reveling in the euphoria of simply being in her presence. _That_ he understood. He'd held her in his arms, had felt what they were all feeling. The power: the power that, unbeknownst to her, flared off of her in waves. His mismatched eyes narrowed when the one called Hoggle touched her fleetingly on the hip. An arch of invisible blue flame jumped into the dwarf's waiting hand. Yes, he admitted thoughtfully, she was truly powerful. Innocence and youth were natural powers in and of themselves and, as yet, she was still little more than a child, but in time, that too would change. It was an inevitable, immutable fact. And, while it wouldn't happen any time soon, it would happen and there in lay the problem.

Cocking his head to the side, he viewed the changing scene before him with forced detachment. Many more creatures from the Labyrinth had joined the throng, stepping easily through the charmed glass of her vanity. At first, he'd given some serious thought to blocking that particular entrance and exit to his world. Now, knowing what he knew, that was no longer an option. Yes, things had definitely changed and while he found it a most fortunate change he knew that once Sarah became aware of the truth of the matter, she would undoubtedly proclaim it 'unfair.' Her laughter, bright and carefree drew him back from his thoughts. He would allow her dreams to flourish, for now. Enjoy your time, dear Sarah," He whispered into the night. "For all too soon your life will be changed irrevocably." The last was said with a modicum of sincere and genuine regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two wonderful people are responsible for how well this chapter turned out. My heartfelt thanks go out to Bree and Amy. Without you to bat ideas around with, correct my grammar and punctuation, and offer helpful suggestions I'd have been lost. (I know, this is a dreaded run-on sentance, lol)**

**I realize this is a bit short, but I hope you enjot it anyway! I make own nothing and make no money**

**Chapter 1**

Jareth gazed with brooding intensity as Sarah sat and waited for her friends, the friends that would never come. Friends who no longer had the power to return to her side. To be with her, to laugh with her, dance with her and to eat those damnably wonderful looking cookies with her. He felt a pang of remorse on her behalf. She had called to them more than fifteen minutes ago and he could tell by the way that she fidgeted in front of the mirror that she was worried. And rightly so, Jareth mused silently. It was time.

"It is time."

Jareth fought to not roll his eyes as a voice gave life to his own thoughts. Turning from the window he threw the crystal high in the air where it disappeared into a minute shower of glitter.

The lady before him was stunning, there was no denying it, but he was immune to her charms. Unlike the Fae of his world, who valued their alabaster face and limbs, her skin was a teak brown and utterly seamless. She wore a Grecian style gown, the folds draping and falling in elegant lines over her muscular body. The cloth, a few shades lighter than her skin, was held together by a copper clasp which glowed brightly at one of her shoulders.

"I am well aware of this, Dorcus," he stated shortly while walking toward where she stood.

It annoyed him that the few times she had deigned to honor him with her presence she had chosen to stand along side his throne as if she had every right to be there. At least, he thought with a wry twist to his lips, she hadn't actually sat in it. Yet. It was a small show of respect to his sovereignty at best.

"Still," he mused aloud, "to have Sarah bear such a burden?" He paused, then stated quietly, "It is unthinkable."

Dorcus tilted her head slightly. Curiosity shimmered in her fathomless grey eyes. "You grow soft, Goblin King." She rebuked him in a mild voice.

"I have not!" He denied vehemently, appalled that he could be considered anything less than his terrifying self. If he hadn't known it was pointless for him to try, she'd be knee deep in the Bog of Eternal Stench at her blatant temerity.

With an amused twist to her own lips, she acknowledged his unspoken ire. He scowled. He really must remember that although his face might not be an open book, his thoughts were on display at her convenience. Generally, she respected his privacy. It was only at times like these when she inadvertently stole into his mind, heedless of propriety.

"You have done your best to protect her," Dorcus admitted before continuing. "You have my respect in that regard. Had your predecessor been as generous, perhaps it would all have been different. As it is, he was not. You know this."

"His was an evil and twisted nature." Jareth snarled.

"Yet, it was not always so, was it?" She replied gravely. "It is in the nature of our magic to corrupt the weak. Would you have the same happen to your Sarah?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Listen well," she urged. "Her power is waning, Goblin King. We cannot afford to tarry any longer."

"I too feel her power ebbing," he admitted, weary of this entire conversation. "But she is little more than a child by Fae reckoning." He argued, relentlessly.

"Yet, in mortal years she is older than most of her race." She reminded him.

Jareth turned his back so that she could not see his expression. It would not do for the Lady to see how disturbed he actually was by the thought of having to educate Sarah in the ways of the Labyrinth. He remembered quite clearly his own initiation, it had not been pleasant.

"What of you?" He questioned, with a nonchalance he did not feel. "Can _you_ not ready her in my stead?"

Jareth didn't know it, but Dorcus shook her head sadly before saying, "Her choices must be her own. I cannot interfere. Neither can you influence her choices Goblin King." This last was said as a stern warning.

Jareth spun around, resentment and frustration etched on his face as he demanded harshly. "So, I'm to prepare her, am I? To what end? Am I to stand idly by as she struggles and is possibly destroyed?" Slicing his hand through the air he stated with conviction, "I want no part in this!"

"Are you relinquishing your claim then?" Dorcus asked, incredulous. "To do so, is folly!" She persisted, carrying on with uncharacteristic urgency. "You know this!"

"No," he answered her query in a flat voice. "I recognize and accept my duty."

"She is strong, Jareth."

"Yes," he agreed, because he knew it to be true. The Labyrinth was no easy task, and she has done remarkably well considering she was not only female, but a human as well.

Dorcus echoed his thoughts once more. "To have defeated the Labyrinth at such a young age has never been done before, let alone by a human female, and she will have you to ready her for the journey ahead."

"It is not that simple," he grumbled underneath his breath. "It was not that simple for me, and it was not that simple for you. And, I resent that you are attempting to present it as such!"

"The actual fulfillment of the requirements was not simple." Incensed, she continued, "You dishonor me by suggesting that I think otherwise!" Jareth's face remained impassive. "However – and hear me quite clearly on this, Goblin King – the choice was simple in and of itself!"

"She did not have a chance to make a choice!" He answered back with raw intensity.

"Precisely," Dorcus countered sharply. Narrowing her eyes, she continued, "Neither were _we_ given the luxury of a choice! No one ever is!"

"Dorcus, your ability to dissemble amazes even me." Jareth might have great respect for her, but he was not about to allow her split hairs in such a fashion. "We are Fae, born into power and expectations. Sarah was _not_, she has no idea what awaits her."

"While _your _continuous attempts at evasion is proving tiresome," she countered, with succinct precision.

Collapsing into his throne, he spat out, sounding tired, "I do not like this. I do not agree with what I must do!"

"You have made your varied and copious concerns all too clear. Repeatedly. Now," she commanded, "take up the crystal in which your Sarah lies and release her from the dream."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Sarah sat in front of her vanity staring at the troubled face reflected back at her. Had they forgotten her, she wondered while chewing on the ends of a strand of her thick hair. She quickly dismissed that idea from her mind. Of course they hadn't! She flung the damp lock over her shoulder where it joined the others, and lay like a straight, long curtain of silk.

Hadn't they been in this very room just yesterday? They'd all sat comfortably squashed together on her bed chatting and sharing mugs of hot, homemade cocoa. Through mouthfuls of cookies they'd taken turns telling her about their day. Rattling on about the Fiery's and how they'd come up with new dances. Sir Didymus had then taken the opportunity to attempt to imitate the mermaids stirring, soulful songs. She'd giggled uncontrollably when Sir Knight had reached his high pitched, screeching finale. She whistled and clapped enthusiastically and had even called for an encore, which Sir Didymus politely declined.

Hoggle had proudly showed her his newest trinket; a pretty necklace. The stones, which he'd found at the bottom of a brook, had been polished to a high shine. He'd fashioned them together with a piece of colored string one of the sprites had given him. He'd informed Sarah that the string had been a payment of sorts. When she'd asked for what? He'd winked and said he'd promised not to spray the little sprite and her friends for a solid month.

Swiveling round in her seat, Sarah surveyed the room with avid eyes. Sometimes they liked to hide behind the furniture or under the bed just to tease her. They enjoyed a lively game of hide and seek from time to time. It was a particular favorite of Ludo's although he often had issues finding adequate places to conceal his largeness.

She searched each corner of her room with painstaking thoroughness, but she saw no blast of color signifying their presence. No giggle, no guffaw, and no exuberant barks from Sir Didymus' stout, and honorable steed.

She picked up a cookie and bit into it munching with little interest. It was delicious. Irene's double chocolate chip brownie cookies always were, but they didn't taste as good today as they usually did. The problem was they tasted much better when her friends were here to share them with her. Where were they? Had something happened to them? It must have, Sarah thought as mild panic began to set in.

Brushing a few wayward crumbs from her vest, Sarah stood and made her way over to the cubbies which held her favorite stuffed animals. Choosing one, she buried her face in its plushness and asked out loud, "Where are they, Lancelot?" Sarah felt tears burn behind her closed lids as she cried in real anguish, "Why don't they come?"

**XXXXXXX**

"How very sad," Dorcus mused dispassionately while viewing Sarah's plight through the looking glass she held in her palm.

"Yes," Jareth agreed, gripping tightly to his own crystal avenue into Sarah's world. Whipping his head to the side, he demanded harshly, "Is it absolutely necessary for you to view this?"

"Witness must be borne," was her serene reply. "You know this." Noting his momentary hesitation, Dorcus pressed him. "Proceed."

Jareth sent her a withering glare before closing his eyes. With delicate efficiency he squeezed the glowing orb he held in his gloved fist. Instead of breaking, as Dorcus had expected, the glass remained firm. One of her fine eyebrows rose as Jareth's hand seemed to meld with that of the orb. _Interesting_. Her other brow joined the first in startled astonishment when Jareth's entire being seemed to slowly melt away. In less than a moment, in true magical fashion, he was gone!

**XXXXXXX**

Sarah was busy pacing back and forth the length of her room when Jareth materialized. She hadn't noticed him as yet, so absorbed was she in her own unhappiness and worry. When she did become aware of his presence her sea green eyes widened in surprised apprehension.

"Hello, Sarah," was his simple opening greeting.

Swallowing hard, she answered with the defiance that he had come to admire while she had been traversing through his Labyrinth.

"What are _you _doing here?" Her question was quickly followed by the forming of a wide O of her lips. "You," she spat out while pointing an accusing finger at him. "It's you keeping my friends away!"

"You silly child," he declared with a loconic twist to his own lips. "I have done nothing. Just as I have done nothing the entire time in which you have been here."

"You're lying," she sputtered, anger bringing a rather becoming color to her face. "You always lie!"

Clicking his tongue in reproof, Jareth replied, "The word 'lie' has such a nasty ring to it, don't you think?" Clearly amused, he added, "I prefer 'prevaricate.' It has a much more civilized tone."

"It doesn't matter what word you use or how pretty you wrap it up. When it comes right down to it it's still nothing but a lie!"

Placing a hand over his heart, Jareth said with a faked pained expression, "You wound me, dear one. But, no matter for I am quick to recover."

Sarah snorted. "You have to have real feelings in order to be wounded, and it's no big secret that you don't! You wouldn't know a real feeling if it up and bit you in your arrogant arse!"

Jareth's composed face showed nothing of his true feelings. Still, he felt the sting of her words keenly. It annoyed him to no end that she had forced him to play the role of the wickedly deceitful, despotic king. A ruler, who cared little for his subjects, and was as heartless and cold as the stones which made up the building blocks of his Labyrinth.

"Come," he barked at her, "time is short."

"_Jareth_," a voice hissed in his head. '_Have a care for you tread dangerously close to breaking_ _the law! You cannot make her decisions for her! She alone must choose her path."_

Jareth snapped back, "_Remove yourself from my mind, if you please_!" Internally calling on a portion of his power he forcibly shoved Dorcus from his head. But not before he heard a huff of outrage.

"Come?" Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, 'come'? I'm not going anywhere with you!" Still holding her stuffed toy, she crossed her arms over her chest and added smugly, "I beat you and your stupid Labyrinth! You have no power over me!"

Eyeing Sarah with keen interest, Jareth agreed by saying, "There was a time when your words were true." At her triumphant smile, he tacked on, "But… no longer."

"What do you mean?" A trace of fear was settling in the pit of her stomach.

"I mean that your days of power are over, little girl." He grinned, revealing his slightly pointed teeth. It wasn't a pleasant grin. It was filled with a type of evil relish that chilled Sarah to the bone.

Jareth took several steps forward bringing him self within less than a foot of Sarah who was struggling against the urge to back away.

"I… I don't understand," she stuttered in confusion. _What could he mean_? _Was this another of his lies_? _It had to be_. _There was no other explanation_._ He must be trying to trick me again_.

He muttered darkly, "I know, but you will. It was decided the moment you set foot in my world." _A bleak day for you indeed_.

He pretended not to notice her flinch when he placed a finger beneath her chin and raised it until she could meet his eyes completely. Staring deeply into their startled depths he whispered, "All will be revealed at the proper time." Sighing, he lowered his hand and in a crisp voice stated, "Enough of this. The night grows short."

Sarah rubbed the underside of her chin. His touch had left a burning sensation behind, which was odd considering he was wearing gloves.

"What happens at daybreak," Sarah asked snidely, while absently repositioning the loose barrette until it had a solid hold on the swath of sable hair pulled back from her face, "do you turn into a pumpkin or something?"

He chortled in astonished delight. "You would do well to keep your frivolous fairy tales straight," Jareth instructed her. Then, with fearsome intensity flashing in his strange eyes, he said, "If I _were_ to tell you what the dawn would bring, it would shock your senseless, little mind!"

"_Jareth_!" Dorcus screeched in his head, causing him to wince.

"_All right_!" He yelled back at her. "_But_, _is it too much to ask that you watch from your own mirror instead of the confines of my brain_?"

"_I would, if I could depend upon you to not force your will on the girl_."

His reply was swift in coming, and even in her head it still managed to sound dry.

"_Really, Dorcus… her will is as strong as mine_. _Remember_?_ Now, let us finish this once and for all_."

Leaving his internal conversation with Dorcus, Jareth quietly commanded, "Heed me, Sarah for I am about to give you something which I did not the first time we met." At her quizzical stare, he continued, "A choice, dear girl."

"A choice?" Sarah echoed dimly. "A choice between what?"

"Why, a choice between two necessary evils." With a flourish of his hand, he remarked expansively, "See how magnanimous I can be?"

Setting Lancelot carefully on her bed, Sarah answered back incredulous, "Magnanimous? You call it magnanimous to give me a choice between two _evils_? That's no choice at all!" Stamping her foot, she declared, "I won't do it! You can't make me."

Cocking his blond head to the side, he shattered her world by saying, "But I can dear delusional, Sarah. I _can_, and I will if I must."

Sarah shook her head from side to side in distraught dismay. "It's not true," she gasped. "You're trying to trick me again!" She pressed a clenched fist to her trembling mouth while tears of angry frustration filled her eyes turning the bright green orbs into shallow pools of murky grief. "Please," she begged, her eyes beseeching him to take back his words.

Jareth's lashes fluttered down, he mustn't weaken; he mustn't! Yet, her apparent pain was almost unendurable. He felt her agony like a finely honed rapier slicing through his senses. If there were but another way!

When Jareth did, at last, raise his lids, Sarah saw grim determination in their mismatched depths. However, he spoke softly, mindful of her harried state. "I don't want to force you, Sarah. Please believe at least that, if nothing else."

Scrubbing the traces of her tears from her face, she asked mournfully, "Can't you just leave? Go back, and just forget about me?"

"If only it were that simple," he answered, wishing it was so with his entire being. "Sadly, I cannot depart until you have done what is required."

Sarah bit at her bottom lip so hard that she drew a faint bubble of blood. "If I do it, will you leave me and my family alone once and for all?"

"_Have a care, Jareth. This must be done with great delicacy." _

Ignoring Dorcus' interruption, Jareth said, "If you do what is asked, I will no longer trouble your family, and I will depart from this place never to return."

"For good," she enquired, leaning forward at the waist, her voice hoarse with wild hope.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, he stated simply, "But of course."

Sarah exhaled and as she did so, his gaze zeroed in on her quivering mouth. The droplet had spread across her half parted lips coating them as if it were brilliant, crimson lip rouge. Everything about her looked vulnerable. Her stressed, pale oval visage was home to a pair of wide, wounded eyes and delicate cheekbones. Her thick, gently arched brows were the same shade as her lustrous tresses. His perusal took in her slender, waifish curves and included the fine boned wrists peeking out from the sleeves of her loose shirt. Yes, very vulnerable indeed.

"Fine," Sarah agreed, working hard to get her rampaging emotions under control. "What do I need to do," she asked, eager to get rid of him.

With a swift twist of his wrist a crystal appeared. He stepped with lithesome grace to her vanity. Raising his arm shoulder high he stretched it out and away from his lean body and turned it so that the palm of his hand faced the ceiling while his fingers pointed at the mirror.

Jareth's pristine, white shirt alternately billowed and pulled. It hung in a loose cloud colored wing from his upraised arm while it stretched tautly across his slight, but well defined musculature. The stays holding the silk string bindings separated, widening the V until a vast expanse of marble sheened skin was laid bare.

Not that either really noticed. Jareth was busy looking her square in the face, his own very serious. Sarah was busy staring back, just as seriously. Then, he made his proclamation. "Two choices lie before you, Sarah."

Sarah's gaze left his and darted back and forth between the two objects. She had to choose between the crystal and her vanity? What in the world did he mean?

Jareth was less than surprised by Sarah's reaction. He could well imagine the jangle of thoughts racing through her head. She was, undoubtedly, profoundly overwhelmed. In many respects she was still such a child, and depending on her choice she could well remain so.

Sarah sent him a shy, tentative smile before asking, "I don't suppose you'd tell me what will happen when I choose? Or give me a hint of some kind?"

Jareth was ruthless in his reply. He had to be. "Are you attempting to use your feminine wiles upon me sweet, Sarah?" He chuckled, but it lacked actual humor, and the shell shocked expression which graced Sarah's features was enough to leave a sour taste at the back of his throat. _Damn you, Dorcus_!

"_Damn me all you like, Goblin King if it pleases you to do so. It changes nothing._"

Jareth pressed on, doing his best to steer clear of softening under the evidence of her suffering. "Are you hoping that a smile here, or a batting of the eyelash there, will make a difference?" Jareth's derision was laid bare as he added with a sardonic lift to his brow, "It would take far more than a simple quirk of your luscious mouth to appease me." His wicked smile held a wealth of insinuation.

A tidal wave of red heat rushed up Sarah's neck and spread across her cheeks in a dark cherry flush. She certainly hadn't meant to flirt with him! And she most certainly hadn't meant to use herself as some sort of bargaining chip! The nerve of him! He was a heartless, unfeeling monster, and she hated him with every fiber of her being!

"Yes… I know," he answered woodenly. Sarah hadn't been aware that she'd spoken the last sentence aloud. "Such is the nature of our relationship. But, due to our past acquaintance I will gift to you the advantage, if you still desire it."

Giving him a wary look, Sarah asked, "What will I have to do?" Without waiting for his answer, she rushed on, "I won't do anything um, like uh…" her voice trailed off, she fidgeted beneath his sardonic gaze. "You know what I mean… I won't do you any… um… favors." She came to a stammering halt, totally embarrassed and wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Just so," he acknowledged wryly. He watched as Sarah visibly relaxed at the assurance that she would not have to sully herself by providing him with payment of a physical nature. "Listen well," he warned. "For one of your choices will lead you nowhere." He hesitated. "But the other," he whispered with insistent intensity. "The other will lead you elsewhere." Smirking, he motioned with his head, "The looking glass or," he pinched the orb between his gloved fingers, "the crystal? Choose wisely, little Alice."

**I have to apologize for the lack of hyphenation to some of my words. Unfortunately, that key (along w/the numbers five and six) are sticking and do not work. I just wanted to let you know so that you didn't think I was a total lack of hyphen imbecile**.


End file.
